Down the Rabbit hole Luna goes
by SireNeko
Summary: Luna Lovegood jumps down the Rabbit Hole. And answers a riddle.


_Okay, This is a oneshot I decided to make to get out a little of the madness that has been building in me. Not that I don't like my madness, but I thought it would be fun to try writing something off it. _

_I love Alice in Wonderland, and I personally love the Mad Hatter. Either it is the Hatter Lewis Carroll described, the Hatter I see when I read, the Disney Hatter or the Tim Burton Hatter. _

_I Love the Mad Hatter._

_I hope you go crazy._

_- Pip_

**Down the rabbit hole Luna goes**

"I'm going out now, Daddy." She called from the door.

"Yes, Moonlight!" Her father called back.

She smiled and skipped outside. It was a sunny day, and their overgrown garden shone in the light. She skipped over the bridge that lead from their house, she skipped into the forest.

As she sang for herself, she wondered if the world would ever see things from a different view. Probably not, but her father tried. He tried to open peoples eyes for different things. Her father was the author of the magazine Quibbler. Not all people was to pleased with it. It was because most of the things that stood there was true. She knew that.

As she continued her quest, she caught a glimpse of something white. She desided to follow it. As she ran after the white figure, she could see it was a rabbit. A rather curious rabbit dressed in clothes. She thought this was fun. Maybe she could tell her father about the strange, clothed rabbit once she got home.

The strange animal jumped faster and faster, but she ran after. Faster and faster they went. She was not afraid of getting lost, she knew this trees better than anyone else, for she did not know of anyone else who came here.

The strange rabbit suddenly stopped. This caused her to loose her balance for a moment. The rabbit turned to her, looked her straight in the eye and said,

"We must not be late! Look at the time!"

She did not know what this meant, she did not know if there was anywhere she was supposed to be, but if the rabbit said so, she figured it might as well be so.

The rabbit jumped down a big hole. A rabbithole she concluded. She ofcourse, followed. She did not want to be late, even though she did not know what she was going to be late for, so she jumped down the rabbithole.

Down and down she went. Further and further. And she wondered how she was going to get back up. She did not mind though. The rabbit knew, for sure. As she continued falling down, she also wondered if it would hurt to hit the end. That would have been very sad. But just as she thought this, she hit the ground. It did not hurt at all, and she was grateful for that.

Then she looked around, surprised to find a lamp standing upside down on the floor. Then she realized the lamp wasn't upside down at all. She was. So she let herself fall so she could be the right way. Her father had once told her that being upside down for too long, could make a person sick. She did not want to be sick at the moment, aspesially concidering she was to attend something she could not be late for.

Now she took the time to look around proparly. There was a little table, and several doors around the weird room. How peculiar.

She looked at all the doors. But there was a tiny door in the middle, and she knew that was the door she was going to go through. She did not, however, knowhow she knew, or how she was going to fit thorught the door in the first place. But she figured it would be obvious once she knew.

She turned to the table, there was two things there. It was a cake with a labor that said, _eat me_, and a bottle with a labor that said, _drink me_.

Now, she knew it would be rude to object. She picked up the cake and put it in the pocket of her dress to save it for later, and she picked up the little bottle, and did what she was told. The liquid tasted funny, but good. In fact, it tasted like a mixture of cherry-tart, custard, pine-apple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast.

The bottle in her hand grew much larger, or maybe it was her who grew tinyer. Yes, that mut be it, she thought to herself as she watched as the table also seemed to grow bigger. It was a remarkable feeling really. This she was sure to tell her father when she got home.

Without anything else to stop her, she went through the little door, wich, mind you, was not so little anymore.

On the other side of the door, there was a forest unlike any forest she had ever seen before. Oh, how she wished she had brought her father here. There was big red mushrooms, and blue trees. There was flowers in all kinds of collors! She took the cake out of her pocket. Curious, the cake had seemed to shrink with her. She knew that if there was a bottle who told her to drink it, and she got smaller, then the cake who told her to eat it, would make her grow again. It was simple logic. People who didn't know her, used to call her crazy and loony, but they did not know how well her brain actually worked.

So she ate the cake.

She soon was back to her normal size. She did not eat the whole cake, just a bit. She figured it would be nice to have some left, just in case she wanted to grow bigger.

So she proceded to walk further into the forest, looking for the strange rabbit. But he was nowere to be seen. She danced through the forest until she came to a very strange table.

The table was very well placed in the middle off a meadow. It looked like the people there was having a great time. Though, it was only one person there. It was a man with a big, nice hat, orange hair and a smile on his face. There was also a doormouse with a needle and a march hare. They looked very friendly, so she proseeded towards them.

"Exuse me, but have any of you seen a white rabbit?" She asked.

The man with the nice hat looked at her, and his smile widened. He got up, and walked right across the table, knoking over several teapots and teacups on his way. When he reached her, he studied her and reached out a hand, wich she took.

"Oh my, my, my! We have a guest! We have been waiting for you! Yes we have... the rabbit said you would be here, an here you are! Now, my dearest, what is your name?" The man with the nice hat asked her. So he had seen the rabbit, and if the rabbit had told them she'd be there, this was surely the place she didn't want to be late to. She smiled at the man.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, it is really strange to meet you!" She excamed happely. She was there, and by the looks of it, she was on time.

"Oh." The man looked a bit dissapointed, but soon he smiled again.

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp! Though all people refer to me as the Mad Hatter, or simply just Hatter. It is very strange meeting you to, Luna!" He smiled, Luna noticed that his eyes vere radiant green. She liked the collor green.

The Hatter led her over the table, and she sat down next to the little doormouse. The Hatter quickly poored some tea into her cup.

"Hello, Luna!" The mouse said kindly.

"Hello." She smiled at the little mouse.

"So Luna, I have a riddle for you." The Hatter began, Luna looked at him and smiled.

"Whatever could that be, Mr. Hatter?" She asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Luna thought about this for a moment, and the Hatter looked hopefully at her. Then Luna's eyes lit up.

"Well... I would asume that it is because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat, and it is _nevar_ put with the wrong end in front!" She answered truthfully.

The Hatter looked slightly taken back at this, but he too, thought about it for a moment.

"I would asume so, but I have never thought about it like that before." He said after a while. Luna sipped on her tea, it tasted absolutly delightfull.

"What is your answer, Mr. Hatter?" She asked, pinning her sprarkly blue eyes to his green ones.

"I haven't the slightest idea."


End file.
